Scraps: The Epic of Dora
by Uskius
Summary: I needed to stay occupied, so I'm bringing you all the bits and pieces that didn't quite make it. This would have been a huge crossover, but  thankfully?  I didn't get that far.


****Author's Note**** Yes, this was going to be exactly what the name indicated, and so much more. Based on Dora the Explorer, this would have been a massive crossover, with a more grown up Dora exploring through the worlds of Charlie the Unicorn, Barney, and eventually going down into Middle Earth to pay a visit to Mordor. Before you even ask NO. I DO NOT WATCH IT. GAH. *ahem*Also contains another song. Now I present what would have been-

**The Epic of Dora**

The seasons danced, hand in hand  
>From earth to sky, green to white;<br>Wheat to chaff, day until night  
>From sorrow to joy, dreams to fears:<br>Round Dora, they danced for thirteen years.

A midsummer's night, nine hours before the dawn  
>The seconds pranced and then were gone.<br>Dora sighed, in the pale moonlight  
>Sleep had not come easy that night<br>For her childhood was long gone.

Eighteen summers had she seen  
>On great adventures, she had been<br>Boots, Diego, and all her friends-  
>Could time those faded bonds amend?<br>For their absence was quite keen.

Wetly, Dora's eyes did glisten.  
>Tired, she walked softly to the kitchen<br>To have a little midnight snack,  
>Though cookies never brought them back;<br>A glass of milk could not listen.

The 'fridge handle creaked, overused  
>Dora squinted, slightly confused:<br>She couldn't quite see clearly tonight  
>And the milk jug wasn't in her sight!<br>She looked aside and asked, "What should I do?"

Invisible friends excitedly said,  
>"Try looking behind the cabbage head!"<br>Dora moved the vegetable, and there it was.  
>Her smile slowly resumed because<br>Her invisible friends were not dead.

Then she got out her favorite cup  
>Poured the milk and filled it up.<br>Dora then took a quick sip  
>A milk mustache formed on her lip<br>She had sipped just enough.

Next, Dora opened the cookie jar,  
>Which resembled a tyrannosaur.<br>Five oatmeal cookies were there;  
>She took three and sat in a chair,<br>And looked out the window to the stars.

The first two cookies were eaten before long,  
>But Dora paused before the third was gone.<br>She didn't want to forget her former peers;  
>Or, perhaps forget them! as they caused these fears.<br>She whispered her doubts into a song:

"Maybe I've been a fool,  
>Just wandering 'round this world<br>Looking for answers  
>But I could never find the truth<p>

I feel like a liar  
>Who only fooled myself<br>Never listened to reason  
>Or to anything else<p>

These days, it seems my heart  
>Doesn't belong here anymore<p>

'Cause I'm a wanderer  
>Here upon this world<br>Just following my heart  
>Wherever it may lead me..."<p>

With a sigh the third was dipped and eaten;  
>With a sigh Dora gave in to reason:<br>Her young dreams had grown old.  
>The cookies sweet, and milk cold-<br>Her midnight snack was completed.

Then with fanfare cheery and bright  
>A grasshopper, snail, and frog danced in her sight<br>They happily sung in a round  
>Dora's jaw fell to the ground<br>She hadn't forseen this tonight.

"Milk and cookies, milk and cookies,  
>Milk and cookies, Dora!<p>

Milk and cookies, Milk and cookies,  
>Let's shout hooray! for Dora!<p>

Milk and cookies, milk and cookies,  
>The weeping one, Dora!<p>

The weeping one, the weeping one,  
>Lament with us, Dora!<p>

Purple and green, blue with pink  
>The weeping one, Dora!<br>A darkened land, the blue with pink,  
>Lament with us, Dora!<p>

Gentel forest woods, the stealer of goods,  
>The weeping one, Dora!<br>Ocean floor, the opened door,  
>Lament with us, Dora!<p>

Purple and green must in all be free,  
>The weeping one, Dora!<br>Tears and fire must not meet,  
>Lament with us, Dora!<p>

The weeping one, the weeping one,  
>Milk and cookies, Dora!<br>Milk and cookies, milk and cookies,  
>Let's shout hooray! for Dora!<p>

Milk and cookies, milk and cookies,  
>Milk and cookies, Dora!<p>

Milk and cookies, milk and cookies,**  
>THE DAWN SHALL BRING THE SIGN!<strong>"


End file.
